


风沙天

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 宗像礼司度过难得的假日
Relationships: Munakata Reishi/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 1





	风沙天

“近日有强沙尘暴………请市民们……安全……”夹杂着细碎的沙子的风掠过宗像的脸，这种天气是只会有几个敬职敬业的上班族忙碌奔波的天气，大风把学校刮得停了课，把企业刮得停了工，也给了宗像为数不多的短暂休息时间。宗像拉了拉口罩，无视了广场上被风刮得苟延残喘的大屏幕，继续往前走。

宗像没带人，在这种天气无论是叫谁陪着都是有意在损害对方的健康，更何况这是宗像个人的事情。

周防一个星期前就死了。尸体现在还放在灵堂里，几天前的葬礼宗像没有去——那段时间他一直公务缠身，没别的什么特殊的理由。

沙尘暴势头很大，呼啸着的风似乎永远不会停止的刮着。虽然已经是正午，但天色昏暗的像是夜晚。宗像终于在夹杂着沙粒的风对他造成更深一层次的伤害的时候推开了灵堂的门。

一进门宗像就不由自主的眯起了眼睛，里面很黑，灰尘不算很多。宗像关上灵堂的门，靠在门上等着眼睛适应黑暗。

\------

宗像睁开眼睛，四周一片漆黑，他费力的撑起身子，终于在黑暗中捕捉到了一丝细微的红光——像是火光。宗像看见周防的侧面，他认出那是周防。即使在他只在黑暗中掂着两根指头夹着烟，不紧不慢的吸着，即使那烟头只漏一点红光。

宗像不知道想了什么，踹了周防一脚。

观察到对方的转身，还有吸烟动作的停止，不知道对方是否在注视着自己，宗像也不知道自己是不是在笑。

“阁下能停止吸你那廉价烟草了吗，闻着难受。”

周防没说话，手上的烟燃着也没吸，宗像总觉得对方现在是在琢磨自己的想法，虽然周防只留一个黑影，宗像还是感到了被人窥视的不安。——然而事实证明这不安只是多余的，因为下一秒周防就把除了月光之外唯一的光源掐灭，然后凑近宗像，单方面把那一口廉价烟草味生生灌进了宗像的口内。

“廉价烟草味道如何？”抽离身体前宗像听见周防淡淡说了一句。宗像自鼻腔里涌出一声轻哼。

“和阁下的人的味道一样让人不爽。”

宗像听见周防轻声笑了，“是吗。”还没等句尾的语气词落下，宗像就又被廉价烟草的味道堵了满嘴。宗像半是享受的闭上眼睛，企图奢留下这股烟草味。

\-----------

宗像的背撞上了粗糙的墙面，嘴里还堵着满嘴廉价烟草味，刚想踹周防一脚表达自己的不满，他就已经顺着毛衣的下摆把手伸到衣服里开始摸上去了。

“阁下真是性急啊。”腾出嘴的宗像毫不客气的开口就是这么一句。黑暗中他看不清周防的轮廓，巷子里唯一一盏路灯也在他们一半打架一半调情的激烈动作中摇曳着“砰”的闪了一声就灭了。然后周防一把抓住宗像的下巴就夺取了主动权。

“说不想看电影的可是你。”周防的手在对方的胸口抚摸“说现在就做的人也是你。”

“但是非要夺取主动权的可是阁下。”

周防噤了声，不知道是懒得反驳还是找不到合适的话来反驳。

周防的手还在毛衣的内侧缓缓的摸着，宗像觉得这次的周防比以往哪次都磨蹭，不知道是不是太过于黑暗的缘故，他甚至觉得除去那弥漫在空气中的廉价烟草味和对方手掌上茧子粗糙的触感，周防好像根本就不存在一样。

这很奇怪。明明他就在他面前，他却觉得虚妄，明明他的手在自己的心脏那块地方不停地流连，明明自己的嗅觉如此鲜明。所以究竟是这片黑暗挟带走了周防，还是因为周防这片黑暗才如此有声有色连触感都一清二楚？

宗像抓住周防暴露在空气中的那截手臂，“喂，周防。”宗像也不知道自己为什么要叫周防的名字，他觉得大概是为了确认他的存在。

“嗯。”周防应了一声，把手抽了回来，宗像只觉得周防存在的意味又消失了一层。

“要做快点，我可不想在这么冷的天气里陪阁下营造气氛。”

宗像往前抓了一把，本来这一把应该揪住周防外套的领子，可是宗像抓空了。

\-----------

宗像睁开眼睛，这一次没有廉价烟草的味道，也没有周防的茧子的粗糙的触感，他能看见的也就只有那个板子钉得严严实实的长方形盒子了。那里面躺着周防，这是不用去反复确认的事实——宗像也确实没无聊到真的撬开那块板子看看周防是不是还躺在里头。不过他确实是忘了自己为什么会在这里——为什么会冒着被沙尘暴损坏健康的危险大老远跑到周防的棺材旁边。

宗像看着那几块钉得严严实实的木板，突然感觉有点滑稽。他觉得自己的行为滑稽又可笑，选择这么一个恶劣的天气（而正是因为这个恶劣的天气他才有时间），放着休息时间不管跑来这里做一些毫无意义的事，与其用这么一点时间来看着这个长方形盒子，还不如用这点时间去完成前几天拼到一半的拼图。

因为这是毫无意义的事，周防早就死了，这件事实是被自己的眼睛还有自己的双手确认的，就算花再多的时间盯着他也不会重新坐起来的，更别提什么用那双长着茧子的手沿着自己的侧腹缓缓摸上去了。宗像调头就推开门走了。他想他应该还是贪图着那一片黑暗的，或者说是贪图着黑暗带给他关于周防的回忆。

广场上的大屏幕彻底失去了色彩，扭曲着黑白的线条夹杂着断断续续的噪音。宗像拉了拉口罩，觉得应该把这块屏幕换掉了。


End file.
